


Envious Time is Fleeing

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time slowed to a simple tick, tick, of fear, of dreadful, painful hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envious Time is Fleeing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GateGremlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GateGremlyn/gifts).



> Promptfic written for gategremlyn, who asked for: "Seizure. A person, the earth, a search and .... You decide on the meaning ..."

_Seized_  
  
"Sorry, General. No sign of him.”  
  
Jack eyed Reynolds’ unit - exhausted, dirty, dispirited.  
  
"Get cleaned up. Debrief in an hour."  
  
They shuffled down the ramp, leaving Jack to stare at the Gate. Daniel had been taken as a bargaining tool by political separatists on a mission that should have been a milk run.

He should have been aware, should have taken care. Yeah. He should have. But Jack should have, too. It was his job, maybe more so now he wasn’t in the field.

“We’ll find him, Sir,” Reynolds said, quietly.

Jack nodded. The alternative was unbearable.

 

_Seize (the day)_

Jack’s mouth tasted of coffee and longing. His lips were warm, fuller than they looked and moved in a tentative dance with Daniel’s, following, then leading, then pulling away.

Time slowed to a simple tick, tick of fear, of dreadful, painful hope.

“I had to do that,” Daniel whispered. “ I’m sorry if it hurts you. I’m sorry if it’s not what you want.” He took the risk, met Jack’s eyes. “I’m just ... done with waiting.”

Jack gaze softened. “I thought I’d lost you. That was the worst kind of waiting.” He leaned in for another kiss. “No more waiting.”

 

_Seizure_

As Daniel’s body opened to him, Jack closed his eyes and lost himself to the feeling. He’d never let himself imagine.

“I want never gets,” his mom always said, and, _fuck_ , he shouldn’t be thinking of his mom now.

“Please.” Daniel moaned into the pillow.

Jack thrust twice and came. It was whiteout. It was tsunami. His body palsied, held in a perfect stasis forever.

“I love you,” he mouthed, softly.

Daniel didn’t hear. Daniel was moaning, low and long, as he contracted hard on Jack’s cock.

Jack held him close, knowing that a life together was the only bearable alternative.  
 

ends


End file.
